Schutzstaffel
The Schutzstaffel was a radical Nazi military force of Nazi Germany. They were a paramilitary force who were totally loyal to Adolf Hitler and the Nazi Party, and as such, would carry out their most infamous of orders and operations. While the regular Wehrmact was responsible for fighting the war and expanding territory, the Schutzstaffel, on the other hand, was responsible for enforcing Hitler's policies, especially his racial ones, as well as conducting his most secret operations. As a result, they were extremely brutal and were the ones responsible for most of Germany's war crimes during World War II, most famously the Holocaust. The Schutzstaffel is distinguishable from the regular Wehrmacht by their notable Sig rune and deaths head insignia. After the end of World War II, the Schutzstaffel was dissolved and declared to be a criminal organization due to its massive crimes. Branches Waffen SS The Waffen SS was the armed wing of the SS, who was responsible primarily for military operations. Unlike the Wehrmacht, they remained in Europe and they served as the elite forces of the Nazi regime. They were to provide assistance to the Wehrmacht operations, as well as to assist in carrying out Hitler's orders and will for the rest of the SS. They were also to assist and guard the more secretive operations of the Nazis during the war. As such, like the rest of the Nazi SS, they were very brutal, with most of their crimes being large scale massacres, the destruction of villages and the torture and executions of prisoners. However, as an elite force, the Waffen SS was still the strongest of Hitler's forces and were the most feared and deadliest combatants serving the regime. Their regular uniform was a black or grey uniform, and usually wore field caps or Stahlhelm helmets, and commonly wore Nazi armbands. When in battle, the Waffen SS also very commonly wore camouflage uniforms. Allgemeine SS The Allgemeine SS was the general protection corps of the Nazi regime. They were responsible for security, surveillance and, most of all, carrying out the wills and orders of Adolf Hitler. Their jobs were to enforce Hitler's racial policy and for general policing. As such, the Allgemeine SS were heavily trained in combat and policing duties, and thus, they proved to be very effective fighters. The Allgemeine SS were the most brutal, oppressive and cruelest of Hitler's forces, and they were responsible for organizing the worst of Nazi Germany's crimes. Members were most commonly ethnic German men, but their were also a very great many of German women who were members of the SS, and they too fought in combat. Members of the Allgemeine SS all wore black uniforms or brown shirt uniforms with Nazi armbands. The Allgemeine SS was also responsible for organizing the most secretive and largest of Nazi operations, such as technological and scientific research and development. The SS was mostly concentrated in Europe, but the Allgemeine also set up an office in Tunis, headed by Walter Rauff. Luckily, Rauff's efforts were heavily restricted by the Afrika Korps and their leaders, Erwin Rommel and Claus von Stauffenberg, sparing most North African Jews from persecution. Operations One of the largest operations of the Nazi Schutzstaffel was the removal of Jewish and Slavic peoples from Europe, enforcing a concept of lebensraum. The SS engaged in discriminatory measures against these people, taking away their rights and launching massive attacks and persecution on them. The SS contemplated on how to remove Jews from Germany and the intended lebensraum areas, some believed they should simply be isolated in deplorable ghettos, and a few SS members even considered a Zionist option. Ultimately, a plan known as the Final Solution was put into place by the Nazi SS. In an event known as the Holocaust, the SS went on a campaign of extermination of the Jews. At first, the SS sent squads to carry out mass killings of Jews and Slavs, then this lead to rounding up and sending these people to special camps to be worked and gassed to death. The SS also engaged in a ruthless anti religious campaign, especially against Christians. The SS began shutting down churches, or even burning churches and places of worship, destroyed religious texts and commonly imprisoned or executed priests and religious practitioners. The SS also oversaw many of the newer technological and scientific developments of Nazi Germany, such as new weapons, craft and medicine, as well as researching new discoveries for Germany. After the end of the war, former Nazi officers Walter Rauff and Johann von Leers became members of the Palestinian military leadership. With that, they created a new Nazi SS force know as the SS-Palastinensisch brigade, made up of German volunteers, primarily former SS soldiers, while wearing Nazi uniforms and armed with German weapons. As such the SS-Palastinensisch forces saw fierce fighting in the First Palestine War and the Sinai Crisis, helping the Palestinians against Israel. After the Sinai Crisis, the brigade was disbanded, with Rauff fleeing to exile in Chile while Leers became an adviser to Gamal Nasser. In Cimil's world The Schutzstaffel appears very commonly in franchises with a World War setting, in which they are always shown as evil villains, even for works that take place from German point of view. The Schutzstaffel is commonly shown in the Call of Duty, Medal of Honor, Battlefield and Johnny Storm franchises, as well as in the Halo and Steve N' Gregory franchises. The Schutzstaffel is usually the primary antagonist or final boss of many works in these franchises. Johnny Storm In the Johnny Storm series, the SS is most commonly the primary antagonist, as they are usually the ones organizing the research and recovery of artifacts with supernatural powers to be used by the Nazis, and in many cases, they guard their archeological expeditions themselves. They sometimes receive help from the Wehrmacht, but the Wehrmacht mostly just serves as a secondary antagonistic role in service of the Schutzstaffel. Halo The Nazi Schutzstaffel appears commonly in Halo, as they are the ones who discover Covenant and Forerunner artifacts on Earth during World War II, but Russian and American commandos managed to stop them. The Schutzstaffel has a very important role in ''Halo: ODST: Guardians'', in which they discover the portal on Earth leading to the Ark, as well as to Genesis. The Nazis operate in Kenya to use this portal, receiving the help of Sangheili aliens who came through the portal. However, Russian forces land in Kenya and stop the Nazis' operations in a vicious battle, leading to the disappearance of the director of the operation, Hans von Kliefen. However, centuries later, during the Sangheili Civil War, Nazi remnants of the Schutzstaffel remain on Genesis, with Kliefen himself trapped inside the body of a monitor. After their reawakening, Kliefen and his Nazi Veil guards, made from SS members, attempt to activate the Composer, only to be stopped by Captain Eric J. Hinson and his squad. The Nazi Schutstaffel also appears as one of two playable factions, the other being the Red Army, in the multiplayer DLC expansion of Guardians known as Return to Castle Wolfenstein, which takes place at the time of the prologue mission during World War II. Members * Karl von Hershing * Hans von Kliefen * Karl Schueller * Leischer * Elsa von Shaeften * Heinrich Amsel * Wilhelm Eibenwitz * Hans Remer * Friedrich Hasse * Wilhelm Goffe * Von Kempf * Rudolf von Sturmgeist * Ilsa Scharff * Graf von Shrader * Wulff Engel * Siegfried von Fitz Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Halo Category:Medal of Honor Category:Battlefield Category:Sides Category:Organization Category:Villains Category:Nazis Category:War Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Xenophobes and Supremacists Category:Murderer Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Assassin Category:Authority Category:Suicidal Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Bigger Good or Bad Category:Defilers Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Determinators Category:Slavedrivers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Cheater Category:Disciplinarians Category:Egotists Category:Mutilators Category:Enforcers Category:Symbolic Category:Extremists Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Fascists Category:Serious Category:Criminals Category:Fighter Category:Game Changer Category:Conspirators Category:Gaolers Category:Thief Category:Power Hungry Category:Neutral Category:Genocidal Characters Category:Control Freaks Category:Fanatics Category:Oppressors Category:Usurper Category:Creators Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Guardians Category:Greedy and Selfish Category:Rapists Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Gunman Category:Chaotic Category:Homicidal Category:Hunters Category:Hypocrites Category:The Heavy Category:Jerks Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Kidnapper Category:Lawful Category:Liars Category:Military Characters Category:Mind Breakers Category:Mongers Category:Nemesis Category:Normal Skilled Category:Obsessed Category:Outcasts Category:Propagandists Category:Provoker Category:Recurring Category:Social Darwinists Category:Thugs Category:Torturer